parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Tom and Bobert 2 (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Outro
Here is the outro for Tom and Bobert 2. Cast *Ratchet - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Clank - Bobert (The Amazing World of Gumball) *New Ager - Grandpa Max (Ben 10) *Hypnotist Heads - Various Meerkats (The Lion King) *Arena Announcer - Comic Book Guy (The Simpsons) *Robots - Various Robots *Sentry-bots - Various Robots *Infobots - Various Robots *Electroids - Robot Pirates (Rayman 2: Revolution) *The Unknown - Dragon (Mad Jack The Pirate) *Inventor - Owen the Signal (Ivor the Engine) *Announcer - Bani Moukerjee (Ivor the Engine) *Dr. Fullbladder - Mr Hughes (Ivor the Engine) *Employee - The Train Station Clerk (from The Wind in the Willows) *Abercrombie Fizzwidget - Mayor Quimby (The Simpsons) *Qwark - Anakin Skywalker (Star Wars) *UltraTech Announcer - Mr. Williams (Ivor the Engine) *Corp Announcer - Meredith Dinwiddy (Ivor the Engine) *Qwarkbot Galactic Greetings Announcer - Ninjaws (Rayman 2: Revolution) *Angela Cross - Sylvia (Looney Tunes) *Female Announcer - Mrs Porty (Ivor the Engine) *Darla Gratch - Princess Celestia (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Security System - Marvin (Looney Tunes) *Interview Announcer - Vicar (Wallace and Gromit) *Bikers - Various Gangsters *Mutant Crab - Sal Left Thumb (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Protopet Announcer - Shop Manager (Lady and the Tramp) *Thugs - Train Robbers (The Brave Engineer) *Qwark Announcer - Marvin Acme (Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) *The Mathematician - The Giant (Mad Jack The Pirate) *Gladiator - Humbert (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Vendor Girl - Lady Tottington (Wallace and Gromit) *Loudspeaker - Mrs Griffiths (Ivor the Engine) *Helpdesk Girl - Angelica (Rugrats) *Fan Boy - Jimmy (An American Tail) *Shady Salesman - Boris (Caillou) *Billy - Leo (Caillou) *Waterworker - Big Pauly (Papa Louie) *Trailer PA - Connor (Papa Louie) *Mechanic - Professor Fitz (Papa Louie) *Bikers Announcer - Rico (Papa Louie) *Slim Cognito - Mitch (Papa Louie) *Male Employee - Kahuna (Papa Louie) *Mother - Scooter (Papa Louie) *Child - Penny (Papa Louie) *Help Matron - Junie B. Jones *Operator - Papa Louie (Papa Louie) *and more Transcript *Sylvia: You did it. (kisses Tom and Bobert) *Tom: Thanks. (sees Mayor Quimby) Whoa! *Sylvia: Take it easy. It's Mayor Quimby. Anakin has him tied up in that closet all the time. *Mayor Quimby: Gentlemen, you have found my most important gratitude. *Tom: It was nothing, Sir. I'm just sorry we couldn't bring the experiment back. *Anakin: I say. Nice fake cigar in your mouth, Tom. I like it. *Tom: Right. What do you suppose is wrong with the thing? *Sylvia: Uh, I don't know. It could take months of research. *Bobert: The battery is in backward. *Anakin: Oops. *Mayor Quimby: And to the most greatest surprise of all, (turns the experiment from big to small) well done. *Sylvia: I just have to modify the device with the MegaCorp's TV transporters. So that it'll cure the other pets. *Tom: Bobert? *Bobert: Oh dear. *Tom: It's okay. I can fix that thing. *Bobert: Thanks. *Narrator: Later... *Bobert: So what do you want to do for fun? *(a big screen is seen) *Bobert: Oh. My goodness. *(they all laugh) *Tom: So whatever happened to Anakin? *Sylvia: I heard he was working at Megacorp. *Anakin: So, you fellows new here? You boys should sign up for the New Programmatic. The little baby queen is just something fair. I've just been testing the full body working system. I am personally sporting a smooth chassis. And there are no tags on my luggage. Alright then. Catch you later. *Announcer: Come in now, Anakin. Please report to the office this instant. *Anakin: Well, duty calls. *(Anakin starts doing work on some coaches in the workshops at every place so much that he finishes his duty) Category:Julian Bernardino